


“as loud as the words I don’t say”

by swashbuckling_pen



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, howlstree, korrasami secret santa 2014, sato-mobile, swashbuckling-pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3007853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swashbuckling_pen/pseuds/swashbuckling_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is hard. Confessing it is harder.</p><p>(In which Asami plots in flowers and polar bear dogs to get her message across. And wooing wisdom from the Great Sokka finds its way to the hands of Korra.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“as loud as the words I don’t say”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sato-mobile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sato-mobile), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts).



> A korrasami secret santa gift to @sato-mobile, @howlstree. I revised it a bit and made it a tad longer. Enjoy!

*  
What she felt was always there. At times it was quiet. Like a mute, resolute rock that refused to be carried by the tide. Sometimes it was loud. Like the roar of a raging river battering against the howling wind. 

But whether it was deafening or noiseless, it always always begged to be heard.

 

**

Asami re-arranged the items on the small, round table. Bamboo chopsticks were nudged to perfect alignment. Palms pressed down the white linen, smoothing the creases that weren’t there. Near the edge of the table, a narrow box lay. 

She paused in her ministrations, eyes drifted not for the first time towards the box. She stared at its contents as if it would explode at any moment. 

She bit the corner of her rouged lips. 

It was nothing...really. Just a single, long stemmed Lava Tulip. A not-so-rare flower she spent a good few days scouring for in Roku Island. The tulip’s crimson petals emitted a faint ember glow at the edges, almost as if it was perpetually burning. Native to the Fire Nation, the flower was traditionally given to a high-born lady to signify a suitor’s affection. It was a universally recognized symbol of confession. A declaration of love.

Asami ran a shaky hand through the raven tendrils that escaped her ponytail. She tore her eyes away from the boxed tulip and glanced at the wall clock. 

It’s not too late. She could still hide the tulip. Have a perfectly normal lunch with her best friend. Carry on as usual.

A deep sigh escaped parted lips.

When it comes to Korra, “usual” isn’t the word she could settle for anymore. 

***

Engineers don't do precision by accident. Each tiny turn of every cog and wheel was pre-determined and measured to the last dot on the blueprint.

Which is why Asami was completely non-plussed when she couldn't define the exact moment when the gears of her heart began to whirr differently for the girl she loves to call her best friend.

Maybe it was the first time she heard Korra’s mad chortle. It was the Krew’s first night out after a week of patrolling. Korra threw back her third shot of Extra Flame-O Whiskey and belched louder than Bolin, earning disgusted looks from other patrons in the bar. Instead of covering her mouth in embarrassment, the Avatar erupted in laughter. The sound was so…untamed. It hit every direction like a loose firecracker. Asami thought it was hardly proper at all. That's why she wondered why she couldn't stop a grin from lighting her own face every time she thought of Korra’s firecracker laugh.

Maybe it was during those late night drives. The moonlight grazing the curves of those smooth toffee shoulders and biceps. It illuminated Korra’s eyes as the Avatar looked at her from the passenger seat. So lost was Asami at the flecks of the moon caught in those arctic blues she almost crashed them into a stalled truck. All her years of training with the best race drivers in the world didn’t prepare her for the hazard that was Korra’s eyes.

It could be during those rare lulls, back when they were searching for airbenders. Asami would find her feet moving towards the water tribe woman, who was almost always at the bow of the airship, a frown creasing her usually confident countenance. She doesn’t always say anything, but sometimes Korra would let her in her thoughts. How would the past Avatars think of what she had done? Bringing the spirits back changed the world permanently. Was it for the better? 

Asami wished she could offer the wisdom Korra so desperately craved. But all she could do was lightly rest her fingertips on the bare skin of Korra’s shoulder, and tell her that they can’t be afraid of changing things every now and then. Without change, people would stop stretching their limits. Who would’ve thought one day benders and non-benders alike can travel the sky because of aviation? Change brings possibilities. 

The engineer thought she had bored the Avatar. But Korra gave her a crooked grin that made Asami forget the necessity of oxygen. And somehow from that point on, Asami couldn’t stop her fingers from straying towards the warmth of Korra’s shoulder whenever she wants to feel connected with the other woman.

No, Asami didn’t know the exact moment she fell. 

All she knew was when her best friend collapsed and crumpled to the floor, when Korra hurriedly wiped her face of any expression so that no one will see how broken she really was after battling Zaheer. She knew then in her heart that she will do anything, absolutely -anything- to help Korra mend.

She would gladly appoint an interim CEO to run Future Industries in her place so she could follow Korra to the South Pole. Sell the family mansion (the Sato Estate was too large for just herself and the staff anyway) to give Korra the best care. Put off sleep until she perfected the mech-leg braces to aid Korra’s mobility. 

Asami’s knew the surge in her chest that propelled her to be always by Korra’s side was straddling the bounds of friendship. But exactly what it was, took three years of Korra’s absence for Asami to finally understand what her heart had been telling her all along.

But timing was against her. There was Kuvira’s invasion to deal with. Making Republic City rise again from the rubble. Korra was flying to and fro with the airbenders, spreading hope and showing the world that balance isn’t just about the Avatar, but all of them working together.

And there was Mako. If the firebender wasn’t too occupied in helping Wu’s transition from monarch to democratic leader, Asami was sure he would pursue Korra again.

Much as she loved Mako as family, Asami vowed she would at least let Korra know how she feels. 

If only it were that easy.

****

“C’mon Naga, let’s go. An animal companion’s instincts are always trusted. Once Korra sees you love me, she will definitely think I can be more than a friend.” Asami tossed another ball into the air, but the polar bear dog simply sat on its hind legs and watched the ball disappear into a tree with disinterest. “Fetch! Why aren’t you fetching?”

“Well usually she likes it thrown faster and farther than that,” Korra said as she skidded to a landing, glider twirling back into a staff. She scooped a ball from the ground, encased it in a cyclone sphere, and shot it towards the docks of Air Temple Island.

Naga barked happily and tore off after the ball. 

Asami squinted her eyes at Korra. Did the bender just heard what she said to Naga? Her nerves jangled at the approach of her friend. “Erm. How much of my attempt at fetching did you see?”

“There was hardly any fetching.” Korra said, a teasing grin lifting her lips. “But I must say you are not too bad at this fetching thing. I mean, being fetching. Thing.”

A perplexed look stole across Asami’s features. She wasn’t sure if Korra was saying what she thought she was saying. Did she just-

“By the way, um, Pema said you’re welcome to stay for dinner.” Korra mumbled, eyes cast on the discarded balls on the ground. “Then maybe after, we could pick up on my driving lessons again? I still hadn’t gotten the hang of parking.”

Korra looked up as she felt soft fingers brush against her shoulder. Asami watched her closely and said, “I would love to.”

*****

Simmer and stir slowly. Cut the sea prunes lengthwise before adding to the stew.

Asami wiped the beads of perspiration on her forehead as the steam rose to her face.

“Don’t forget to add a pinch of salt,” Senna said as she rinsed dishes from the sink. “I can take over from here if you want.”

“It’s okay ma’am,” Asami gave the older woman a wan smile. “I want to know how to do this on my own so I can make this when we get back to Republic City.”

“For the hundredth time, Asami. It’s Senna.” The older woman chided her as she handed a bottle of salt. “Enough with the formality, sweetie. You are practically family now.” 

The words shouldn’t have made her this happy, but it did. Asami wished she could hug the older woman and tell her how wonderful a mother she thought she was without being awkward. 

Just then the door burst open and Korra rushed in, specks of snow powdered her hair and dark blue parka. Her face lit up as her gaze landed on Asami. 

“You’ll never guess what I just found!” She said in greeting. She strode towards the stove beside Asami, eyes fluttering shut as she inhaled. “Spirits, this smells divine. You made this yourself?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Asami said as she slowly stirred the pot. “The broth may not be as thick as..Senna’s recipe. I may have overcooked the sea prunes a bit, but-”

Korra’s hand gently tucked an errant lock behind Asami’s ear, effectively silencing the engineer. “It’s perfect.” Korra declared, eyes blazing with soft intensity.

Asami couldn’t stop the elated grin from rising on her face. It was times like these when she wished she could whisk Korra away in her arms and wrap her with kisses.

“So..” Asami cleared her throat as she averted her eyes from Korra’s. “What was this thing you found?”

Korra practically bounced on the balls of her booted feet. “A flock of dolphin penguins!”

“You are not going to ask me to go penguin sledding with you, are you?” Asami quirked a brow.

“Better than that,” Korra huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. “I am daring you to go on penguin -racing- with me. You may be the fastest wheels in Republic City, but in here, I bet you will eat my snow dust.”

“Is that so? Such big talk from a tiny munchkin.”

“Hey! I am -not- tiny. You’re just scared to lose.”

“Let’s test your theory then. We’ll see who will be caked in snow dust.”

“I’ll finish this while you girls do.. whatever you need to do,” Senna said as she took the stirring spatula from Asami’s hand. “Go on, and be sure to clean up before you stomp back here.” She directed a look towards her daughter who gave her a quick nod.

Korra hooked her arm around Asami’s and dragged the other woman away towards the door. “Thanks, Mom. Be back soon!”

Senna sprinkled herbs on the stew. A little knowing smile tugged at her lips. 

******

“Asami, hey.”

“What?” The engineer sat straight from her slump, her right cheek was smudged with ink from the blueprint she had been sleeping on. Asami forgot that Korra was in her office. The Avatar wanted to look at her initial sketches for Republic City’s expansion that would suit the thriving population of both spirits and people. She must’ve dozed off while working on the fifth draft.

Korra sat on a chaise lounge across Asami’s work desk. She patted her lap and opened her arms. “You’ve been working too hard, why don’t you lay here a bit?”

Momentarily disoriented, Asami groggily stood and walked towards the Avatar. “There’s not enough room for the both of us.”

“That’s why I’m asking you to rest on my lap, Ms Genius.”

If the engineer wasn’t so exhausted, she would’ve hesitated. But Korra and lying down was too inviting for her sleep deprived brain. Asami slowly settled her head on the Avatar’s lap, and let her legs stretch beyond the couch. She sighed in perfect bliss as Korra carefully threaded fingers through her hair, pressing at the right points to release the tension on her scalp.

A throaty moan escaped her. “Spirits, Korra. If I could marry your fingers right now, I will.” 

Korra chuckled. “You’re too cute when you talk gibberish.”

“I’m not gibberish. I serious.”

“Yes you are,” Korra whispered. 

Asami’s eyes fell shut, finally succumbing to the comfort Korra gladly gave.

*******

“Give it back! I saw it first!” Ikki jumped on an airscooter and chased after her brother.

“Well, I saw it last!” Meelo chirped. He was several feet away from Ikki. He swooped to the tallest tree he could find and with wind on his feet, leapt to the highest branch and hid behind the thick foliage.

With a wide, cheeky grin he opened his stolen treasure. ‘Sokka’s Sage Secrets to Sweetness’ was inscribed on the book’s cover in crude, dark blue lettering.

A dog eared page showed a list of words that Meelo had never heard of before. With a pudgy finger running across the words, the boy airbender read aloud.

“Don’t just say pretty, it’s lazy. Wooing is not for the weak. Unexpected flattery will do the trick. Try: Snazzy. Fetching. Irresistible. Appetizing. Arresting. Disarming. 

And in case of emergencies, use personalized metaphors. E.g. You put the BOOM in boomerang, cuz you always make me want to come b-” 

Meelo’s reading was interrupted when a tiny, intense tornado wrenched the book from his hands and whipped it away.

“Hey! I was still reading, Ikki!”

“Sorry, Meelo. But I don’t think your Uncle Sokka would want you to read that. Not until you’re older.” Korra said at the foot of the tree. She quickly rolled the thin volume and shoved inside her pants pocket. “Besides, Katara gave it to me. And I don’t want to be the one to tell your Gran Gran how it ended up in your little hands.”

“Ha!” Ikki said triumphantly as she landed beside Korra. “Looks like Meelo the Man needs to wait a few years to understand what the book is about.”

“What book?” Jinorra, who had developed a sixth sense about her siblings’ mischief, suddenly appeared and grabbed the book that was peeking out from Korra’s pocket. She gave a relieved sigh when she read the cover. Good. It wasn’t her secret journal, Jinorra thought as she gave back the book to Korra.

“Hey! Meelo the Man understands what the book is about, woman!” Meelo huffed as he plopped infront of Ikki. “It’s about wooing women. And if there is one person Gran Gran should give it to, it should be me!”

“Actually, why would Gran Gran give -you- this book, Korra?” Ikki turned up her head towards the Avatar. Her grey eyes alight with curiosity. “It’s not as if you are wooing anyone? Are you?”

“Well…” Korra suddenly found Ikki’s fluffy hair ties interesting. “I just… it cheered me up while I was away in the South Pole. So Katara thought I could have it. And, um…”

“Ikki. Meelo. Why don’t you guys help Mom with Pepper?” Jinorra fixed her gaze on the two siblings with stern authority worthy of Tenzin. “Didn’t you say you wanted to see a newly born bison?”

With barely concealed grumbling, the two trudged off. With Ikki sparing a glance over her shoulder, instinctively knowing that they have just been dismissed so the “grown-ups could talk”.

Korra exhaled, her shoulders relaxing. “Thanks, Jinorra. I keep forgetting what a handful those two were.”

A little smile shone on Jinorra’s lips. “Actually, I sent them away so you can tell me. Is there really someone you like, Korra?”

Korra, the woman who just saved the world, wilted under Jinorra’s inquisitive stare and buried an embarrassed groan into her hands.

 

*

Presently

 

It was a little past noon. And Korra was nowhere in sight. Asami grabbed the lava tulip and placed it behind a stack of books. Maybe now is not the right time. Maybe the flower was too much. Should she just blurt it out? Maybe in their next mission, in the heat of the battle, she will cradle Korra’s face in her hands and just do it. Kiss her. Softly, furiously…

Asami's reverie was shattered by the sound of glass breaking.

“Oops! Sorry! Will fix that later!” Came Korra’s voice from the window. She zoomed through and landed with a loud thud, glider retracting into a staff.

“Korra! Are you hurt?” Asami rushed to her friend, hands quickly skimming the Avatar’s arms.

“I’m fine, sorry I’m late. Something came up.”

Dread descended on Asami’s stomach. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry. I just need you to come with me at Air Temple Island.” Korra said, whirling her glider back into flying form. “Hop on, we’ll get there quicker this way.”

Asami eyed the glider warily. “Not sure if that can carry both our weights. It has no engine.”

“I’m your engine, Genius. Firebending thrusters, remember? Just grab my back and hold on tight.”

**

It wasn’t Asami’s favorite way to fly. Even with the solid feel of Korra in her arms, she would be more reassured with the steady hum of an engine.

They landed on top floor of the tallest pagoda. Korra gently pried Asami’s arms off, which had squeezed her in a vise grip during their flight.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, brushing away the locks of hair that obscured Asami’s face. Her ponytail was in complete disarray.

“I don’t think I can feel my face. But other than that, great.” Asami re-tied her ponytail and looked expectantly at her friend. “So what was this emergency?”

Korra pointed to the sky. “You’ll see. The airbenders want to show us some cool new moves with your modified wingsuits.”

Jinorra, Kai and a few other airbenders waved at them from a flying bison. They launched into the air in quick succession, and executed perfectly synchronized somersaults. Like acrobats, they took turns catching and throwing each other in mid air.

“Wow,” Asami murmured. 

“Wait, that’s not the trick yet.”

Jinorra signalled to the others, and the airbenders flew into a new formation. They wove in an out of a thick cloud. Making holes, shapes and…letters?

Asami’s eyebrows flew to her hairline as her eyes slowly traced the message. The letter I. Heart shape. Letter U. And a small messy script that resembled, ‘Asami’.

The engineer thought her feet haven’t completely touched the ground yet. This was too much. Too loud. Too…Korra.

“Asami,” Korra lightly wove her fingers through the engineer’s. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for the longest time. I didn’t know at first what I really felt. But after being back here, spending time with you again. I realised...”

The Avatar dug a hand into her pants pocket and presented a translucent bracelet, seemingly sculpted from a glacier. “There’s no place I’d rather be, than be with you. I can’t… I never thought I could be this happy. As your friend. Or something more...”

“Is this a water tribe thing?” Asami asked, as she held out her wrist. Korra slid the bracelet down, brushing her thumb against the sensitive skin.

“No. It’s a Korra thing. And maybe an ‘us’ thing? We don’t have to be anything really, we can still be fr-”

Korra’s words were silenced by the softest pair of lips pressing upon hers. She closed her eyes and dove in. It was like a damn had burst and the two women helplessly surged and collided into each other. 

Hands and lips fluttered to eyelids, noses, the slopes of cheeks, acquainting each other with light, tender kisses and slow caresses.

“Spirits, please let’s not be just friends.” Asami breathed as they parted. “I’ve been falling for you for awhile now, I just didn’t know what to say.”

“Actually, I already sort of knew what you felt when I heard you talking to Naga.” Korra confessed and laughed at the look of horror on Asami’s face. “And really, you’ve been so supportive and sweet. You were always there for me. You didn’t even have to say anything.”

“But I’m glad -you- did.” Asami said, submerging herself in Korra’s embrace again.

“Yeah. I’m glad, I did,” Korra agreed, encircling Asami in one arm as her other hand made a fist pump in the air for Jinorra and Kai, who were whooping and cheering them on in the distance.

 

THE END


End file.
